Not Even Related
by NerdyPants985
Summary: What happens when Nicole's step brother Harry moves back in? Well it can't be good that's for sure. Seeing as he went from the glue eating toddler to a sex god. But it would be wrong to see him as anything more then a brother. "We're not related."
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this might sound TOTALLY fucked up. Oh wait. It will. Very. Very fucked up. LIKE OUT OF THIS WORLD FUCKED UP. Yea I know you get it. But I can't even begin to describe how fucked up this will sound.

I've always been told I have a bad mouth. I cleaned it out with soap once. Can't say I recommend it. It's fucking gross. I mean... Freaking gross. IT DIDN'T EVEN WORK EITHER.

Back to what I was saying.

Sorry I get distracted very easily.

OK AGAIN.

BACK TO WHAT WAS TOTALLLLLLLLY FUCKED UP.

I was doing my homework (boring I know) but it was the last assignment of the year. Woopdie fucking woo. I was at a stable 65%. Enough to pass. I'm fine with that.

And I'm writing the last word that I'll ever write in grade 12 before community college when some ass hole knocked on the door like a bagillion times.

I went to answer it and before me stood a god with brown curls that flopped perfectly along the side of his face. His beautiful green eyes looked into my soul. Well not my soul but still.

"Can we come in?" He said in a sexy rough British accent

"We?" I said practically drooling while he pushed me out of the way roughly and two others followed behind him.

I saw a moving truck at the back and was so extremely confused.

"What the fuck?" I said turning around.

Then I realized.

JESUS WHEN DID HE GET SO SEXY.

"Hey sis." He winked

My step brother. I thought he moved to... OOHH I get the British accent now. Long story short my mom Jamie divorced my dad Chris who then married Anne (Harry's mother) We were so little. Lets just say he used to look nothing like that

More like a little retard who enjoyed eating glue and paper and always poured the mixture of both in my hair.

"We're not fucking related." I spat

"WATCH YOUR TONE" Anne yelled

"Sorry Anne." I smiled. She hated when I called her Anne. Since she practically raised me she expected a "mom"

I noticed her expression "I'm not calling you mom." I smiled and hopped off

"Why do you have to be such a whore?" Harry grabbed my arm startling me out of the task at hand (Filling my never ending hole of a stomach)

"Do you see me fucking the neighbour hood?" I smiled

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously AT ALL with that cute little British accent"

"You think I'm cute?" he said with a wink

"Yea. In that I'm gay sort of way." I winked back

"Oh fuck you."

"How hard?" I winked

He walked off.

Pussy.

"Did you tell me dad you were moving back in?" I questioned Anne

"Of course dear." She smiled

Dear. I'm not 6. I'm not her dear. Fucking nasty.

I ran up to my room, sat on my bed and called my best friend Zayn

"Hey quiff monster" I smiled

"HEY SEXY LADY OPP OPP OPP OPP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE"

"You're such a faggot."

"I feel the love."

"That's not what I was going for."

"Well you achieved it."

"Fuck I'm such an over achiever"

"Fuck you are."

He understood my dirty mouth and appreciated it for what it was.

"So why'd you called me?" He smiled

"My faggot of a brother and step mom moved back in."

"You can't be serious. I thought they lived in Holmes Chapel"

"Me too. But welcome to America where you can expect the unexpected."

"But if you expect the unexpected then it becomes expected."

"Shut your smart ass mouth and get your ass over here."

"On my way."

With that he hung up.

Thank god I was going away to college soon.

FUCK.

Community college.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's this punk" Zayn said walking in. This idiot was trying to look buff so he pre-emptively rolled up his sleeves showing his tattoos and put his hair in a bigger quiff then normal.

Harry laughed his adorable little laugh. Oh shut up Nicole. He's not that adorable. He's a douche bag little idiot who's only goal in life was to destroy you.

"Who's the queer?" Harry said laughing between words.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Skinny Jeans. I would be able to see the outline of your dick if it existed." Zayn smiled. His jokes were always so awful. But he thought he was funny so I did a little "BURRRRNNNNNN" In the background earning a smile from Zayn.

"Oh good one." Harry said dying of laughter

"Don't be a dick Harry." I said defending my best friend

"You are what you eat." Zayn smiled.

Ok now that one was good

I broke down laughing.

"THAT ONE WAS ACTUALLY GOOD" Fuck did I say that out loud?

Zayn stared at me. "My jokes are always funny. That's what you said."

Harry could sense the awkwardness and left.

"You scared him off with your funny joke." I smiled

He put his arm around me then proceeded to raid my fridge for food.

When Zayn left I was extremely bored. My dad was gone for a fucking week and I was stuck with my annoying step brother and bitchy step mom.

I was about to go up to my room when I passed Harry and saw him crying.

"What's wrong Hazz?" I said pretending to actually care

"Not like you give a shit." He said sadly

Was I that NOT convincing?

"Oh c'mon. I'm here for ya" I said walking in

"That's a first."

"Oh shut up" I said slapping his arm

He smiled a little.

"THERE WE GO! THERE'S THAT CHARMING OL' SMILE" I smiled

That made him smile even more.

"So now Prince Charming tell me about your little kerfuffle."

"Kerfuffle?" He said looking at me like I was retarded

"Yea it's my new favourite word. It means like issue or problem, you must admit it's quite an amazing word and one day you'll use it too and claim you thought of it."

"That does sound like something I would do." He chuckled.

"So go on. Dr. Phil is listening to all of your problems." I crossed my legs and pretended to have a note pad

He smiled crossed his legs and began "Well today... My fish died." He pouted.

"Oh tell me what's really wrong you ass hole." I smacked him with my imaginary pad

He laughed again

He was really adorable when he laughed I thought admiring his features. His chizled jaw bone, beautiful locks, and GREAT body.

He snapped me back into it with his issues "My girlfriend and I broke up today." He said sadly

"AWW WAS LITTLE HAZZA DUMPED?" I said fake pouting

He slapped me surprisingly hard and said "Oh shut up I dumped her."

"Whatever floats your boat." I smiled getting up

"Nicole wait." He said

"Something else?" I smiled

He kissed my cheek lightly and whispered into my ear, his hot breath against my neck "Thanks"

"Any time." I smiled looking right at him. As soon as I felt we were having a moment I darted before it could turn into anything.

This is so AMAZINGLY wrong..

But I guess we're not even related.

Still.

Fucked up.


End file.
